The Waluigi Double Feature!
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: What if everything you thought was funny about Waluigi...was actually just disturbing? What if he decided to kill everyone and everything that makes up the Mario Universe? What if he actually pulled it off? Would that be FUN for you? The Wah with a Uigi takes a turn for the twisted in a four-part fanfiction like no other...
1. Chapter 1: Waluigi Time

"Fuck you, greenstache," Waluigi said as he pushed Luigi against a corner in the wall. "You're gonna suck my Waluweewee and you're gonna like it," Waluigi said threateningly as he unzipped his cock, turned it erect, and stuffed it into Luigi. Luigi started releasing muffled screams, and the echoes of Luigi's distress wrapped around Waluigi's dick and jerked it. "Wahahahaha," Waluigi laughed in ecstasy. Luigi's musical moans didn't just stimulate Waluigi's penis, they also released out into the air and took physical forms as musical notes with penesis at the end, and started earfucking Waluigi. Who was in control now? It seemed as if Luigi was using his manipulative music to lead the sex, and Waluigi niggardly wanted to take it back. Waluigi removed his dick, used a metal cap to make it metal, and then slammed his giant dong against Luigi's head, knocking him out. "Stupid motherfucker," he whispered.

One hour later, Luigi woke up tied bondage. There was no light in the room. Just Luigi, laying in the dark. "Wahahaha," a voice echoed. Luigi shivered. He saw the nightmarish outline of a big lanky shadow, with a noticably enlarged penis. Then, he saw the figure reach into its pocket and remove a Mega Mushroom. "NO!" Luigi cried in fear. The pure desperation and agony of Luigi's voice turned on the figure, and its penis extended just a smidge, giving it contact with the Mega Mushroom. This was it. Luigi was fucked. Literally. The light turned on to reveal the figure was, unsurprisingly, Waluigi. Waluigi laughed as his dick grew in both width and length. His cock was bigger than Luigi, himself. That didn't stop Waluigi though. Waluigi neared his green companion and arranged his shackles to put him in doggy style. Taking out some meatball flavored lube, Waluigi lathered his cock and Luigi's ass in the lube. Luigi braced himself with his eyes clamped shut as he heard Waluigi grunt and thrust his waist back. The pain was arriving any second now. An entire minute had passed though. Luigi kept crying to himself and begging for Waluigi to just get it over with. But Waluigi's dong never arrived in his ass, and Waluigi never replied to his cries.

Meanwhile, at Mario Circuit, Mario and friends were getting ready for a good ol' fun and fair race. Peach approached Mario. "Mario, do you know where Luigi is?" she asked. Mario shook his head. "No-no, I have-a not seen Luigi all day," he explained. Peach and Mario sighed. "Well, it looks like he's gonna miss the race, he's the only one who didn't make it. Well… Waluigi isn't here either," Peach said. Just then, the two exchanged glances. "Wario!" Mario yelled as he motioned him over. Wario came walking over. "Yes?" he asked. "What did you and Waluigi do this time?" Peach asked. Wario was bewildered. "I've done nothing. Nothing. I don't know where Waluigi is. Maybe he and greenstache went somewhere," Wario replied. Things were a little confusing. "I guess you really don't know," Peach sighed. But then Wario remembered something. "Well, he has been acting… strange lately," Wario spoke up. Mario and Peach both hmmed in interest and listened in. "He's been much more aggressive and demanding lately," Wario said, walking back to his kart. "Wherever he is, he's definitely mad," he continued as he jumped into his kart. Peach shrugged. "Well Mario, we should pay attention and keep an eye out for Luigi. Let's just get back to the race," she said. Peach walked over back to her kart next to Daisy's. "Hey, Peach…" Daisy spoke up. Peach looked over at her friend. "Yes, what is it Daisy?" she asked. Daisy just looked down in her kart. "N-nevermind. I'll just tell you after the race," she said, disheartened. Peach brushed off the thought as soon as the countdown started.

The race was a long challenging one. Mario came out on top, as usual, with Peach shortly behind, and Daisy trailing after. The three pulled up near each other after the finish line. "Princess we should look for Luigi before the next race starts," Mario suggested. Peach looked over at Mario, and then Daisy. Something was clearly wrong with Daisy at the moment. She seemed totally crestfallen. Peach knew Luigi may have been in danger, but Daisy was her best friend and needed help. Peah turned back to Mario and cleaned her throat. "Mario, I'm sorry. I know Luigi is important, but have something else I need to attend to," Peach said. Mario nodded. "I understand. I'll just go look for my bro myself," he said. Mario walked off, seemingly determined and confident. "Good luck," Peach called out. She turned back to Daisy. "Now, what was it?" Peach asked. Daisy silently spoke up. "Let's just go to my castle nearby and I'll tell you about what's going on," she said. "This must be really serious," Peach thought. "Alright, I'll come," she replied to Daisy. The two started walking off to her castle.


	2. Chapter 2: Metal Rear Dongs

Mario was stumped. He was searching all over for Luigi, but found nothing. He was in the middle of the woods, standing there pondering his situation. There was no leads. He heard a branch crack behind him and he turned around to see Wario. "What do you want?" Mario asked, in a droll tone. "To help find Luigi. Wherever he is, Waluigi is probably nearby," Wario explained. Mario didn't say anything. Just nodded. "Alright, then. Come with me," he said.

Mario and Wario wandered along in the forest. They kept walking until they heard the sounds of screams in the distance. "Tha voice sounds-a familiar," Mario yelled. Mario immediately started running as Wario trotted after him. They ran into a clear, open area of the forest only to find Rosalina being fucked by a Wiggler, with half the Wiggler inside of Rosalina. She was nearly torn apart. "Mario, help!" she cried. Mario looked over at Wario. "Quick, shit on it!" he said. Wario walked over to the Wiggler and shat on its face, and it died. It quickly shriveled up and decomposed. "Thank-you, Mario," Rosalina said as she kissed him on the check. "I did all the work," Wario yelled. Rosalina patted him on the head. "Thank you," she chuckled. Mario was bewildered. "Princess, why are you here?" he asked. Rosalina looked serious. "Mario, I have sensed the presence of great danger in this galaxy. I have come to deliver a warning. And also go kart racing," she said.

Meanwhile, back at Daisy's castle, Peach and Daisy were sitting side by side on Daisy's bed. "Peach, that thing I wanted to talk about, wa-" Daisy begun. She couldn't bring herself out to say it. Many thoughts were racing through Peach's head. "Oh fuck it all. This is too cliche," Daisy said as she leaned toward Peach. She was straightforward and started making out with Peach, much to her surprise. Peach pushed her away after a few seconds. "Daisy, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I have Mario," she said. Daisy pouted. "You're not even that special to him. But hey, at least you have someone! Nobody wants me, Luigi rarely even acknowledges my existence anymore," she said. She laid down on her side and covered her face with a pillow. Peach felt bad. "Sorry Daisy, but I'm just not into this kind of… stuff," Peach said sorrowly. Daisy was still loudly crying. "Fine…", Peach thought to herself. "But if I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do this right - for Daisy," she said. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and prepared. She put her hand near Daisy's shoulder and slid it down her side, caressing her all the way down to her ass, which she put her hand around. Daisy slowly stopped crying. She felt Peach's hand lift off and sensed it moving to upper body. Peach slowly started undoing Daisy's dress. She slipped it off. "You were ONLY wearing a dress?" Peach asked surprised. Daisy smiled at her. "Didn't want anything in the way," she said as she lowered Peach down and started making out with her. They kept kissing for moments and moments. Peach felt awkwardly good. Great, even. She was really liking this. "Unph," she moaned. She pushed Daisy up as she started slipping out of her dress. Daisy unbuttoned Peach's bra and slipped off her underwear with her teeth. "Is this… your first time?" Peach asked. "No. I tried with Luigi once, but he was… finished within moments, and things were really gauche, so we never tried again…" she said. Peach smirked. "I actually… haven't done anything," she whispered in a shy voice. Daisy rested her head against Peach's breast and smuggled her face against them. "Guess I have to teach you what I know then," she teased as she reached her hand near Peach's pussy. She started stroking it and Peach immediately started releasing verbal sounds of pleasure. Her face turned red as she laughed. Peach reached her hand down and started rubbing Daisy's back as she lowered downward toward her ass and started grabbing it and squeezing it. This went on for around 20 seconds, until Daisy spoke up. "Want to feel it another way?" she asked Peach. Peach giggled and nodded. Daisy got up, and switched to a 69 position over Peach. She pushed her lower body against Peach's face as Peach stuck her face into Daisy's ass, and Daisy started licking Peach's tight pussy. She only went on for a little while, for about a minute, but Peach had already climaxed. "Already?" Daisy asked as she licked her lips. Peach was embarrassed. "Sorry, first time," she said. Daisy got up and off of Peach. "Well, it's my turn," she said. Daisy got over to the end of her bed, back against the wall and opened up her legs far apart. "Go in anyway you want," she said. Peach slowly crawled over. She stuck her fingers into her mouth to wetten them, then stuck them into Daisy's pussy and started moving around sensationally. Daisy sucked in her pleasure, not wanting to make it clear to Peach. She wanted her to REALLY make her have to scream. "Is that all? That's weak!" Daisy teased. Peach was determined to fulfill Daisy's expectations. She started moving her fingers around further, as she slipped them in much further. "Oooooh," Daisy quickly moaned but cut off. "That's nothing," she said under an obvious moan. Peach looked up as Daisy gave her an angry but hot look. "You're not doing much," Daisy said. Peach gave her a devious smile as she stuck her fingers in further, now with half of her hand in as well, and started moving twice as fast. Daisy quickly let out a yap as Peach rapidly pushed that in. "Okay, we're, getting somewhere," she said. Daisy kept gasping through her moans. She was too pleased to even request more now, but Peach was nowhere near done. She forcefully pushed her hand in and started moving even faster, and her hand was starting to ache. Daisy screamed and started to cry a bit. "Yes, yes!" she screamed. The voice echoed through her entire castle. She felt Daisy beginning to climax, but her hand was tiring. She stopped just before Daisy had came. "My arm is killing me," Peach said. She looked up at Daisy. Neither one of them could believe what just happened. There was a feeling of hot bliss and guilt all over the room's atmosphere, but both of them loved the guilt. Daisy was about tell Peach to remove her hand, but before she could, Peach just yanked it out. This jump triggered Daisy's climax, and she came bursts all over Peach. "Mmm," Peach said as she licked some off and lathered herself in Daisy's juice. She hugged Daisy and smeared her body against hers, sharing the juices. They started licking it off each other, then they both stopped and laid down next to each other, naked. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was midnight and Peach woke up with her face plunged in Daisy's breast, her hands against her ass, and Daisy's hands in her wet pussy. She heard a stir in the corner of the room, but it was too dark to see. She could tell Daisy was still asleep, and she remained quiet. Whatever was in the room had just hopped onto the end of the bed. "Wahahaha…" a voice said. Peach's heart jumped. She felt the covers lifting off. The light snapped on. "W-wALUIGI?" she cried. Daisy slowly woke up, lifting her head. "What?" she asked in a tired voice. She looked up. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Waluigi didn't say anything, jus dropped his overalls. "Oh… um, sorry Waluigi. We're already kinda… done…" Peach said awkwardly. Waluigi just laughed. Peach and Daisy were now scared. Peach quickly tried jumping up, but she was tied down and so was Daisy. "Oh no," she screamed. "Somebody help!" Daisy cried. Waluigi lifted a gun from behind his back and pointed over to the corner. All of Daisy's guards were there, dead. "NO!" Daisy screamed in horror. Waluigi chuckled as he took out a Copy Flower, and a Metal Cap and used them on his dong. He now had two dicks and they were made of metal. "It's time for the WALUIGI DOUBLE FEATURE," Waluigi cheered. "Waluigi! No, anything but metal!" Daisy screamed. Waluigi shrugged. "Alright," he said. He took out rock mushroom and his dicks turned into rocks. "Rock hard cock, wahahaha," he said as his rigid rocky cocks neared Peach and Daisy's pussies. Both Peach and Daisy whimpered as Waluigi entered his hazardous rocky peen into them. They were getting multiple inner wounds as Waluigi fucked the shit out of them. Peach was now screaming, and Daisy was crying. Waluigi wouldn't stop, and then he donkeypunched Daisy. Peach started yelling as her eyes seeped tears. "You… YOU KIllED HER," Peach screamed. She started struggling around in her shackles. "Stop moving, or it'll hurt more," Waluigi said. Peach started hitting her head against the wall. Waluigi kept laughing, with his eyes closed. Suddenly Peach got a whole lot tighter. He opened his eyes to find her, dead. Some of the wall fell apart and jammed her in the head. "Wah, whatever. Came here to fuck with Daisy, ruin Luigi's life a bit more. I guess killing Peach too pisses off Mario, but I wasn't planning on doing anything with him anytime soon," Waluigi said. His power-ups on his dicks reverted, and then his second Waluiwiener disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: My Wena's Not Lonely Tonight

Luigi was still in the dark, bent over in chains, anticipating Waluigi's dick. It had been hours, he had even taken a nap Still, nothing. He was done waiting now. He couldn't. No matter when it happened, he wouldn't be ready for it. Because it could happen anytime. The next second, the next day, or even a year later. Or never. Just then, he felt a giant metal cock twice the size as him roughly enter his anus. Luigi screamed. The surprise made him shit everywhere all of Waluigi, which turned him on. Luigi felt the cock rip through his body and tear him apart. That was the end of Luigi. "This is my year, motherfucker," Waluigi said. "Also, I killed Daisy. Now you'll never be able to return to her. Ever," Waluigi said. "Daisy… no… I never apolgized to her…" Luigi panted as he died. His dick turned back to normal. "No. Not anymore," a voice said. Waluigi turned around. He saw Mario, Wario, and Rosalina. "Oh no, it's the big red fat guy, the betrayer, and the overrated new series mainstay!" Waluigi said. "Waluigi, stop this shit now! You've gone too damn far," Wario yelled. Waluigi laughed. "Poor, dumb Wario. You have no idea what's too far. Interfere with my plans, and I won't spare you. I'll fuck you up next!" Waluigi yelled. Wario backed up. "I can't believe you anymore…" he cried. Mario had had enough. He fired up his arm and launched a fireball at Waluigi. It merely hit Waluigi and didn't do a thing. "I am invincible," he stated. He took out a Double Cherry and used it on his dick, and then other on the second dick. "I will fuck all three of you to death at once," he said. He backed the three up into a corner. Suddenly, Mario got in between them. "You two, run. Don't worry, I'm the main character, I can't die!" Mario said as Waluigi's cock pierced through his stomach. "Mama… mia…" Mario cringed as he fell to the ground. "Now then, where was I?" Waluigi asked himself. He looked back. Rosalina and Wario had escaped. "Shit," Waluigi said.

Wario and Rosalina had escaped and ran off. "We need to get help. Where the fuck do we go?" Wario asked. Rosalina thought to herself. "Peach's castle," she said. And so they went there.

"Where's Peach?" Rosalina asked Toadsworth. Toadsworth sighed. "She died. She was fucked to death," she explained. "...Fucking Waluigi…" she whispered under her breath. Just then, Waluigi burst in the front door. "Thought you could escape HERE?" he asked. He backed up everyone into a corner, just like he did with every other character. "This is it for you," he said. Toadsworth walked up to Waluigi. "I'll take whatever you got," he said. Waluigi was surprised. Someone who wanted his Waluweewee. Toadsworth lowered his pants for Waluigi. "Ah, I'll go easy on you. I could keep your around," Waluigi said. Then he accidentally killed Toadsworth with his massive dick. "Oops," he said. Wario was tired of this. "Waluigi, why? What made you become… this?" Wario asked in tears. Waluigi just outright leaped at Wario and fucked him to death as Rosalina watched in horror, still trapped in the corner. Wario was dead. "Now, onto YOU…" Waluigi said. Rosalina whimpered. She may have had cosmic power, but Waluigi was stronger. He kept walking forward. Just then, he stopped. He froze, and fell over. Daisy was standing behind him, with an array of colors shining down her body and invincibility music playing. "He thought he killed me. Did he think his stupid rocky dick was nothing after having Peach's entire hand in me," Daisy said. Rosalina was so overjoyed she started crying tears of happiness. "Oh my God Daisy, thank you. You saved everyone who survived. That menace was traveling the galaxies and murdering everyone. You're our hero," Rosalina said. But Waluigi wasn't done yet. "Wah…" he said as he got up. He took out a mega mushroom and rock mushroom or whatever grants the rock power up. "You are so fucked now," he said. Then Daisy pulled out Poison Mushroom and Mini Mushroom, using them on Waluigi's dick. He turned back to normal and his penis shrunk. Daisy pulled out a pair of scissors and cut of Waluigi's dick. "NOOOOO!" he screamed in bloody pain. Daisy and Rosalina laughed. "Ouch, I'd hate to have my dick cut off if I were him," Rosalina said. Then they grabbed Waluigi and shackled him up in the dungeon of Peach's castle. "NO, LET ME GO!" he screamed. "No. You're staying her forever until you die of starvation, or you die from blood loss via your teeny peeny. Goodbye," Daisy said as she and Rosalina left.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Beginning

The kingdom was saved, and Daisy and Rosalina were standing outside, sitting on the hill watching the sunset while 21 Guns played. "The universe is saved… well, what's left of it," Rosalina said "Which isn't much of it. Just this planet… we're the only two people left," Rosalina continued. Daisy and Rosalina looked at each other. Daisy looked into Rosalina's eyes. She looked so similar to Peach. "Um, Rosalina? How about we use this chance - let's make this OUR world," she said. Rosalina smiled. "I would like that," she said. She started undoing her dress. Daisy quickly undressed very rapidly and presented her ass to Rosalina. "Just put them in there," she said. She then felt a singular big finger enter her ass. "Umm…" she said. She looked behind her. Rosalina's hands were nowhere near her ass. "Oh…" Daisy said. She then felt a release within her anus. "We're not the end of humanity. We'll create a new humanity," Rosalina said. She then started fucking the shit out of Daisy as Cinema by Benny Benassi played. "I ONLY LIKE GIIIIIIIRLS," Daisy screamed.

The End 


End file.
